My Color:Gray
by Riley Cat
Summary: summer of Harrys fifth year and he begins to question all that he knows. H/D slash #Complete#
1. ch 2

My Color: Gray  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
Disclamer: Not mine. Enough said.  
  
"There really is no difference between black and white," a fifteen year old Harry Potter muttered to himself. "they still make the color gray." Harry Potter, a young wizard who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stared out of his window onto a world full of gray rain. It blended with his melancholy mood and Harry hardly noticed anything outside of his own head.  
  
"Gray is my color. No longer will I let them control me, those who think keeping things from me will save me some sort of pain. Huh. They are so wrong", he said in a sing song voice. Harry's summer wasn't a fun one. Filled with manual labor, abuse, visions of horrible things, and suffering his own guilt, Harry was forced to do a little introspection. Why should he, a fifteen year old boy, listen to what they have to say? Couldn't he make his own decisions instead of everyone thinking that he would always do what they wanted him to?  
  
"There is no black and white in this cold war that we have to fight and it's time they learned that." Harry walked over to his wardrobe and opened the door. On the wall of the door stood a full length mirror, smooth and whole, reflecting the image of a young boy of average height with the brightest green eyes anyone has ever seen. Harry's pale skin glowed with a sort of luster and his black hair, which touched his chin, conflicted with his pale skin and seemed to reflect blue highlights. All in all, Harry was a handsome boy with an air of mystery caused by a lightning shaped scar that presided on his forehead.  
  
It was that scar that caused Harry's pain. "What do they see when they look at me? They all ask if I am alright but they don't care. Not about Harry, the Boy-Who-Has-To-Live-A-Fucked-Up-Life! No, they only care about their savior! They don't see how this war is tearing me up inside and no one would expect The-Boy-Who- Lived would wish for his death, night after night. No one would expect me to try and commit suicide. They only want to see me happy! Well, they will learn. My color now is gray, neither black nor white. For now on, I fight for myself. Alone".  
  
Harry gave the mirror one last look at himself. Smiling dully, Harry watched as his mirror shatter into a thousand glittering shards, like his heart had shattered a year ago.  
  
AN: I hoped someone out there likes this. I may put up more chapters later but I'm not sure! Please review and flames are completely welcome. 


	2. ch 1

My Color: Gray  
  
Ch: 1  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, they are still not mine.  
  
September 1st dawned hot and murky. Finally the day Harry had been waiting for, the day he was going to go back to his heaven. The only place he was free of the Dursley's. "This year everything will change."  
  
Harry rose from his tiny bed and dragged his school trunk to the bottom of the stairs and waited. Adjusting his baggy cloths to hide the marks on his wrist, Harry thought over his plan in his mind. No one really liked him for being himself and he was so tired of trying to pretend to be what he wasn't. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry had managed to trick the Sorting Hat than he would be in his rightful house: Slytherin.  
  
'First thing I'll do is demand to be resorted. After all the crap they make me go through, I have a right to at least this one request.' Harry slowly rubbed the pink scar on his wrist. It was still shiny and pink from last night. Harry could still feel the cold blade slicing through his wrist as hot, copper colored blood seeped from his open wound. The memory made him shiver in delight. And yet, no one knew his secret.  
  
"BOY!" shouted Vernon from the second story. "Are you ready to leave for your freak of a school?" Several loud thumps could be heard as Vernon Dursley thundered down the stairs, closely followed by Harry's whale of a cousin Duddly. Harry fixed them both his deadest, coldest stare and refused to answer. The two Dursleys shivered under that stare but refused to show their fear. After all, why should they be afraid of a human punching bag? It wasn't like he could do any magic. What harm could the weak little freak do? That one stare said it all: plenty.  
  
"Well?" asked Vernon, his voice wobbling just a little. Harry narrowed his eyes and said in that quiet voice that could rival Voldemort himself, "No uncle, I decided to sit here on my trunk and wait for the tooth fairy to arrive and whisk me away! What in the hell do you think?" Harry watched detached as his uncle strode over to him and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever talk like that to me again, do you understand me boy?" Duddly watched the exchange with a smirk on his face. Until Harry's next words wiped it off his face.  
  
"If you ever hit me again, Uncle, I will forget my summer rules and kill everyone of you in the most painful way I can think of. Are we understood?" Harry fixed his broken gaze on his uncles suddenly pale face. "Did you just threaten me, boy?" Harry stared at his uncle and slowly rose from his seat, accenting his next words. "I'm not threatening you Uncle. That was a promise." With a small smirk that would have done the Malfoys' proud, he opened the door and dragged his trunk to the car. 'Phase one complete. Say hello to the new me!' Harry couldn't wait to get to the train.  
  
AN: I know this isn't like the first chapter and I have no real plot for this story but I still hope some one likes it! This might end up as a slash fic, I'm still not sure but I do know Harry will continue with his self- mutilation. Remember to read and review, flames welcome! Ta-ta! 


	3. ch 3

My Color: Gray  
  
Ch: 2  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly enough, the characters are not mine. If they were I would be rich and not working for only minimum wage.  
  
After a long car ride full of tension and fear filled glances at a quite Harry Potter, the mismatched trio finally arrived at Kings Cross Station. The car came to a stop in front of the station doors as Harry unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the passenger side door. The path was full of muggles and wizards alike as they all rushed to and thro in a rush. 'Life is full of rushing' thought Harry as he gazed around. 'Doesn't anyone realize that the best plans in life are slowly thought out?'  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his uncle move to get out of the car. With a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk he murmured, "Are you going to try to help me, Uncle? Don't worry I'll be perfectly fine on my own. After all, I wouldn't want to have a heart attack because then I wouldn't have the pleasure of killing you on my own, now would I?" Harry gave a huge pull and a moment later his trunk popped out of the car along with Hedwigs' cage. The poor starved bird gave a disgruntled squawk at the rough treatment. "Sorry old girl. You'll be free in a few moments".  
  
Harry turned and found a very pale and shaking Vernon Dursley staring at him like he had grown a third head. "Something wrong, Uncle?" Harry's voice alone was enough to make the hardest man quake in fear. It was a voice full of pain, violence, death, and most of all, empty of any and all emotion. It was a voice so cold that it stopped the heart and froze the blood in the veins. Vernon had never heard the boy sound like that before and it scared him. "Y-you lie, boy! Y-y-you w-wouldn't dare kill me!" "Why? Why do you think that? The only thing you have done for me is treated me like dirt my whole life because of what I am! That alone is enough for me to want you dead!"  
  
Before Vernon could say anything else, Harry had turned and walked away without looking back. 'I will never look back again. No matter what happens, I will not look back on what I can not control.' Harry weaved in and out of the crowds of people and arrived at the barrier of 9 ¾. 'What does looking back accomplish? Nothing except pain and more pain! If I looked back at everything the Dursleys' had done to me than they would really be dead!' He crossed the barrier and a moment later was staring at the Hogwarts Express steam engine. The few witches and wizards that had arrived early waved at Harry as he passed but he gave no notice and kept on walking.  
  
'Why should I wave to any of you? You'll all just turn your backs on me when I screw up again anyway. I don't need any of you with your fake smiles and dumb charades!' These thoughts followed Harry as he chose a lone compartment at the back of the train. He sat all alone and slowly rubbed the new scar on his wrist as he gazed out of the window, deep in thought. 'Don't any of them realize how much their pathetic lives are going to change? No longer am I their savior or watcher! I am now their hunter and they are my prey. Voldemort won't even know what hit him after I'm through with him. Then I can finally die.'  
  
Harry tired of his thoughts and pulled a thin razor blade from his pants pocket and slowly raised the sleeve of Duddly's old shirt. The skin on the inside of his wrist was filled with small scars, proof of what he did to himself night after night while he stared at his ceiling all alone. Alone, all by himself. "Always alone." Harry dragged the blade across his wrist and watched in cruel fascination as hot red blood flowed from his open wound. Just like his heart was an open wound, bleeding away all that he used to be.  
  
AN: Now I really don't think this chapter was like the other two! I think that this will definitely be a slash fic and the people that I feel Harry would be great with is Snape or Malfoy but who to pick? Anyways, I thank everyone who reviewed and I love all the great things you say about my fic! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! Ta-ta then! 


	4. ch 4

My Color: Gray  
  
Ch: 3  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't sue  
  
'Ah, silence. The best sound in the world', thought Harry as he watched the scenery fly by. He held a black handkerchief to his bleeding wrist and waited for the train to arrive at Hogwarts. Thanks to a well-placed concealment charm, Harry was left by himself in his quiet compartment. 'Silence is so overrated these days! People really should try being alone with the silence. It works wonders on the mind.'  
  
All to soon the train had arrived at its destination. The hustle and bustle of the students rushing out of their compartments and off into the murky day made Harry grit his teeth and press harder on his open wound. His times of being kept alone by himself, punishment via the Dursley's, over the summer had made Harry appreciate being alone. That way no one would question his motives on who he really was when he let his mask fall.  
  
Slipping out with the last of the students, Harry sat himself in a lone carriage at the end of the procession and gazed out at the other students. Not many of the older students would meet his eye and Harry noticed this with some amusement. 'They have no idea how they are helping me out! My plan on showing the world the real me is already well underway' Harry gazed coldly at the three students who reluctantly joined his carriage. But he still didn't see Ron or Hermione. 'Oh well! Good riddance, seeing how Ron gets jealous every time something happens to me and how Hermione supports him half the time!' So stuck in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice how his carriage mates started to fidget away from the look on his face. So cold and hateful, his eyes a dull green that reflected the silver of the sky.  
  
'If they only knew what my plan is! Ron would hate me and think I've lost my mind while Hermione would tell me to talk it over with the Headmaster' Harry idly stroked his latest wound while he thought. 'I haven't lost my mind, not yet anyway. Rather, I think I might have found it!' Even to Harry's mind, he really didn't understand what he thought. Not anymore, anyway.  
  
The carriage came to a stop and Harry swept meaningfully up the steps of Hogwarts' main entrance and followed a path he knew all to well. Up a few floors, make a few turns and he arrived at where he wanted to be. The stone gargoyle stared at him unflinchingly as Harry started his seek and find for the password to Dumbledore's office. "Berties' Every Flavored Beans? Sugar Quill? Acid Pop? Mars Bars?" The gargoyle sprang aside and admitted Harry into the passageway. Up the stairs Harry flew, until he knocked on the door. "Enter" came Dumbledores voice. The Headmaster's silver eyebrows shot up towards his hair line when a somber Harry Potter walked into his office.  
  
"Hello Harry. How are you?" asked Dumbledore. Harry noted the soft twinkle in the old man's eyes and bared his teeth in what one would say resembled a dog about ready to snap. 'You're pleased to see me now, professor, but will you still be after you hear what I have to tell you?' Harry thought with relish. He had been waiting so long to burst Dumbledore's idiotic view on the Boy-Who-Lived that he couldn't help but snarl softly. "I want to be resorted" came Harry's frosty reply. 'Hah! Bet you weren't expecting that!'  
  
AN: This chapter now starts something of a real plot line. Seeing as to how I have no real plot, I just type and post what I write. Thank you so much to all those fans who have reviewed I really appreciate it! Next chapter Harry is resorted amongst much speculation as to why Harry chose now to do it. Please review and remember, flames excepted! -Ta ta for now! 


	5. ch: 5

My Color: Gray  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
Ch: 4  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine. Sorry.  
  
"I want to be resorted" Harry repeated slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. Harry relished the way that annoying sparkle faded from Dumbledore's eyes. 'He wasn't expecting that! The look on his face is so worth the wait' thought Harry as he took a seat by the door. "Why do you want to be resorted Harry? I thought you were doing really well in Gryffindor" spoke Dumbledore.  
  
Harry narrowed his green eyes and stared at Dumbledore. 'So, he's going to deny my request? I'll see about that!' Harry noticed the small shiver that racked the Headmaster's frame. "If I was happy in a house that always turned their backs on a misguided boy, than I wouldn't be here asking to be resorted, now would I?" The sarcasm was thick enough to cut with a knife. Obviously, Harry was just leading Dumbledore on, just like the Headmaster had done to Harry tons of times before.  
  
"Besides, I've changed. I know longer feel comfortable around judgmental people like them." Dumbledore stared into Harry's dead looking eyes. "Would you like to explain why you think you have changed?" Harry looked at the Headmaster in disgust. What kind of person could live a life like Harry's and not be affected by it? Harry would really like to meet that special person. "No, I don't think I want to tell you why I feel I've changed. I want to be sorted now, before the Feast and I would like it to be a private sorting. Would you please have the other Heads of Houses come up here?" Harry relaxed into the chair.  
  
"You do realize that there is the chance that you will be resorted into Gryffindor, correct?" Harry nodded. They really needed to get a move on it if they were going to be in time for the Sorting to begin. Harry said this to Dumbledore. Besides, Harry wanted to sit with his new house. It would be a shock to everyone. Since everyone was so sure that Harry was a bad wizard, than this would further their suspicions. After all, you have to cause a little noise to be heard. "Are you sure about this Harry?" The old wizard looked so sad and weary as if he also knew that Harry would no longer be in Gryffindor House.  
  
"I'm positive Headmaster" Dumbledore nodded his head and summoned all four Heads of House. When they walked into the room, they all paused and stared at Harry, curious. Harry raised one raven black eyebrow and stared right back at them. 'No more scared little Potter boy!' he thought. His dark hair covered his forehead and his green eyes peaked out between strands of his dark hair. "Getting into trouble already, Potter?" a cold voice drawled. "No Professor. Have you?" his deadened gaze met that of his Potion's Master. 'Be afraid Snape. Be very afraid.' A small grin stretched itself across his face. Snape frowned lightly at Harry.  
  
"No, Severus, Harry has done nothing wrong. I called you four here at Harry's request." MacGonagall interrupted Dumbledores' explanation. "But why do you want us all here Mr. Potter? Surely it could wait until after the Sorting Ceremony?" Harry frowned slightly at the Professor. "Harry asked to have you all here as witnesses to his resorting." Everyone froze at Dumbledore's words. Harry sat back and grinned his unsettling grin. 'Maybe I'll finally make some real friends that understand. Than I can die happy.'  
  
AN: This chapter doesn't settle on Harry's emotions, instead it starts the process of his changing. Thanks again for all those who review and keep coming back for more1 Sadly though, I haven't received any flames yet! Will someone please flame? Just a tiny one? ~Ta- ta for now! 


	6. ch:6

My Color: Gray  
  
  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
  
  
Ch: 6  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
"R-resorted?" stuttered MacGonagall. "But why would you want to be resorted Harry?" Harry watched in amusement as the professor tried to collect her wits. 'Didn't see that coming, now did you?' "Yes, Professor. I would like to be resorted on the fact that I don't feel like I belong in Gryffindor House anymore" his gaze darkened dramatically. "I've changed." 'And for the better.' Harry silently stroked his now healed wound. The blood stopped flowing sometime during Dumbledores' interrogation.  
  
The other professors stared at Harry shocked. And kept on staring. Finally, Harry had had enough and with disgust plainly standing out said, "Like what you see? I'm not for sale, sorry." Someone to his left snorted softly and Harry was surprised to see Snape trying to hold in his laughter. 'Obviously someone thinks I'm funny' Harry thought. But his comment, sarcastic as it was, had the desired effect- they stopped looking at him like he was insane. 'And maybe I am.'  
  
"If you're sure about this Harry than place the hat on your head" said Dumbledore. Harry nodded and placed the hat on to his head. The hat fell around his head and Harry heard a soft voice echo in his ear. "Having second thoughts on where you belong, eh?" Harry frowned. "Yes I am. I don't belong in my old house anymore, I've been through too much to stay with people who wouldn't understand." "Ah, so I see. You won't try to fight my decision this time, will you?" "No."  
  
Every one stared at Harry and waited silently. They had no clue what was being said to Harry, fore his face was blanker than the dead. Which Harry thought just might be true. "I don't care where you put me, Hat, as long as it's not Gryffindor." "No no no, Harry. Not Gryffindor, you have changed too much. You need people who will understand how you feel and you will do the best in - SLYTHERIN!" the hat suddenly shouted.  
  
Harry calmly removed the hat and placed it onto the chair besides him. He looked up at the shocked looks on the professors' faces and calmly stated, "So, Professor Snape, when do I move in?" The look of outrageous disbelief on the poor Professors face made Harry break out into uncontrolled laughter. 'Being in Slytherin House might be fun. Maybe I can change his opinion on me' the laughter had slowly died and a strange look filled his eyes. The only person in the whole room who would meet his eyes was staring right at him. 'Yes, I will definitely change his opinion.'  
  
AN: Sorry for the short chapter and as you can guess I don't know who Harry will be with. Please enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	7. ch: 7

My Color: Gray  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
Ch: 7  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Harry followed his new Head of House down the stone steps of Dumbledores' office and towards the dungeons. Harry knew where the entrance was, of course, but refused to say anything as he tried to keep up with the taller mans long strides. Harry ignored the strange looks the other students shot his way and focused on the back of Snapes head instead. Not that Snape seemed to notice though. 'First things first: unpack. Malfoy and the other fifth years won't be too excited to see me so I have to convince them that I'm serious. I'll need their help, especially Malfoys.'  
  
They arrived at the opening to the dungeons, Snape waited impatiently for Harry to snap out of his strange stupor. "This, Potter, is the entrance to your new dorm room. The password is caedus" they moved out of the way as the stone doors opened to reveille a common room much like that of the Gryffindor Tower. The floor was done in rich green carpets, silver pillows lounged on the forest green couches as mahogany tables littered the grounds. A huge fireplace graced one wall and on the far end of the room, a small set of stairs rose out of nowhere. "Up those steps is the dorms, the third corridor on the left leads you to your rooms. This is the common room, as you have no doubted noticed, and your things are waiting in your room."  
  
Harry had already tuned out Snape's sarcastically cold voice as he roomed the new common room. "Nice, Professor. Very cozy." Harry flopped onto the couch and contemplated the fireplace. 'I wonder if the Marauders Map will show if there are any secret passageways in here.' "Potter, why did you switch houses?" asked Snape from Harry's left. Harry jumped in shock; he hadn't heard the professor move. Snape's black eyes were staring at Harry's wrist, the one with his most recent cut, and Harry hurriedly covered it up. 'Don't say anything Snape' Harry thought with narrowed eyes. It was too early in the game for anyone to know what Harry did at night.  
  
"Switch Houses? What, worried that I'll corrupt your precious student's Professor?" asked Harry, his suddenly cold voice thick with sarcasm. 'Which is exactly what I'm going to do. Or, at least, die trying'. A broad grin threatened to split Harry's face in two. Snape's black eyes narrowed as he stared at the boy in front of him. Something seemed. off with Harry. What that was exactly Snape couldn't tell. "I'm not worried about that, Potter. I'm just trying to figure out what is going on in that amazingly empty head of yours. And tell me, why would you want to transfer into a house where you have been tortured by almost every one of the Slytherin student's? Do you really like pain that much?"  
  
Harry's green eyes darkened suddenly as if clouds, leaving behind no trace of humanity, blocked the light in a forest. Complete and utter darkness filled those green orbs. The grin on Harry's face took a dark turn and for the first time in Severus Snape's life, his own student scared him. Then Harry's next words shocked the life out of him and made him take a step back. "Oh, I don't care much for pain, Professor, only the kind of pain that I can control." With a quick turn off the couch, Harry swept from the room and up to the dorms, leaving an utterly bewildered and frankly scared Severus Snape behind.  
  
AN: Sorry about the late posting date, my life of lately has been filled with boring tests and working at my job so I really haven't had time to post. I hope every one likes this chapter and thanks to everyone so much for the reviews. Remember, criticism is always welcome! Until next time then! ~Ta-ta 


	8. ch: 8

My Color: Gray  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
Ch: 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so please don't sue.  
  
Harry quickly unpacked his things and stared at his new room. It wasn't all that different from his old dorm, with the exception that it was slightly bigger. Amazingly, they even had a small widow that Hedwig could fit through, high up on the wall. His new bed was decked in green coverlets and tiny silver pillows that looked like they were made from pure velvet. 'Yes, definitely velvet!' he thought with a tiny grin. For a single, fleeting moment, Harry looked like his old self. 'Enough with that, time to get going! We mustn't keep the others waiting, now should we?'  
  
Harry brushed his chin length hair off of his face and swept down the staircase. Surprisingly, Severus Snape exactly where Harry had left him, almost like he was glued to his spot. With out a second glance, Harry swept on by and headed towards the door. Before he exited the room, he called over his shoulder, "Are you coming Professor? We can't let them wait any longer." Harry raised one raven dark eyebrow in question and stalked of down the hall.  
  
Neither of the two talked as they headed towards the Great Hall. Harry was lost deep in thought, trying to decide what his next plan of action should be. Snape walked quietly beside him, not talking but glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Harry must have given Snape quite a shock to cause him to be wary of Harry. This observation made Harry smile just a little. To cause Snape, his tormentor of four years to finally take him seriously, was a big accomplishment. Maybe Snape will understand Harry and stop trying to hurt him; after all, Harry has felt enough pain.  
  
Snape and Harry arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall where they paused for just a moment. "Wait here until Dumbledore announces your change in houses. As soon as that is done, go to the Slytherin table and wait until the prefect or one of the senior members is free to tell you what to do." Snape turned to walk into the dining hall, tossing over his shoulders, "If you can't make a good impression than wait until I can escort you back to the dungeons. After all, we can't have you getting cursed, now can we?" "No, Professor. We can't" Harry smiled his unnerving grin at Snape's back and, in doing so, nearly missed Snapes muttered words. "Welcome to Slytherin Harry. Your mother would be proud."  
  
Harry could feel his jaw drop in amazement and confusion. 'My mother was a Slytherin? Is that why no one talks about her?' Harry was so shocked that he nearly missed hearing Dumbledore's speech. "Welcome, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! First years I would like you to know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits for that very reason and remind others to remember that as well" Harry could visualize Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkling at the Weasley twins. "Also, I would like to welcome Professor McClure as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts for the ensuing term." A sound of polite clapping could be heard from through the thick doors. 'A new professor? Wonder what they'll be like.'  
  
Dumbledores voice lost some of its cheeriness as he announced his next words. "As some of you may know, Voldemort has regained his power-" Gasps could be herd all throughout the hall. "Because he has gained power, the curfew will be enforced and all Quidditch practices will be supervised by one of the members of this staff. Captains are expected to enforce this new rule, as it has been made for your safety. Walk in groups of more than two if possible and if you see anyone suspicious, report them to a professor immediately. Now it's time for some shocking news. A student recently asked to be resorted and the hat decided he belonged in a different house." Harry straightened his robes and flattened his hair. Pasting a look of utter indifference on his face, Harry opened up the hall doors.  
  
"Slytherin House, welcome Harry Potter as your new room mate." Whispered erupted like wildfire as Harry slowly and calmly walked over to his new table. He did not glance at his old table at all, for if he did, he would have noticed the shocked looks on his old friends' faces. They looked like Harry had stabbed them in the back! Harry stalked over to his new table and, amidst many shocked faces, took a seat right next to none other than Draco Malfoy. The tables filled with food and Harry asked, "Malfoy, would you kindly pass the butter?"  
  
AN: This chapter is way longer than the others but I hope you all like it! What will Malfoy do to Harry? And what did Snape mean by 'making a good impression'? Find out in the next chapter and remember to please review! ~Ta-ta everyone! 


	9. ch: 9

My Color: Gray  
  
By: Riley Cat  
  
Ch: 9  
  
Disclaimer: All characters accept the ones I own belong to J.K. Rowling. Please don't sue.  
  
"Malfoy, would you please pass the butter?" repeated Harry. He arched his brow at the blond boy as a small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. Poor Malfoy looked positively shocked, as if someone had told him that Voldemort was the Tooth Fairy. "You might want to close your mouth, Malfoy," said Harry as he reached over to pick up the butter. "Something might fly into it and die."  
  
Harry gently buttered his toast while he waited for the inevitable explosion to occur. And, just as he bit into the afore mentioned toast, it happened. "Potter, what in the hell do you think you are doing!" Malfoy yelled. "Trying to eat if you haven't noticed." He rolled his eyes and caught Millicent's gaze. The plain looking girl hid her laughter behind her hand but Harry noticed this and winked. It looked like he made one tentative ally. Harry made a mental note to get to know the girl better.  
  
"That is not what I meant and you know it" growled Malfoy. All humor vanished from Harry's face as he stared into Malloy's silver eyes. A pale flush graced Malfoy's cheeks in anger. "I have no clue what you mean, Malfoy, but if you are referring to the fact that I transferred into the house that I should have been in the first place, than you need to keep that mouth shut until you know why I did it!" Harry's voice had been rising steadily and by the time he finished talking, he was openly yelling at the blond.  
  
The great hall paused in shock. The students from other tables turned, one by one, to see a furious Harry Potter leaning over a shocked and pale Draco Malfoy. For once in his life, Malfoy seemed at a loss for words. He had never seen Harry lose his temper before, especially around so many people. Harry noticed the others staring at them from the corner of his eye and turned his darkened gaze on them. "Do you mind? Or would you rather use parade around here naked for your own enjoyment? Mind your own DAMN business!!" Harry snarled, causing a few other Slytherins to snicker. They liked this new and improved Harry Potter, even if the rest of the school didn't.  
  
"You know what I find funny," continued Harry as he turned his attention to the blond in front of him. "Here I am, being polite and trying, notice how I said trying, to eat my dinner when you rudely started to yell at me for making a decision I figured would be the best for me. You have absolutely no clue what my reasons might be and yet, instead of trying to find out what they may be like a civil person, you completely explode at me! Ask before you condemn, Malfoy. It's better for your health." Harry finished his rant and settled into his seat, finally starting to eat. He glanced up at the head of his house and was shocked to find Snape smiling at him. Snape smiling? 'Hell must have frozen over' thought Harry shocked. This must mean that Harry made a good impression.  
  
Harry nodded and watched as Snape nodded back. "Your right, Potter" came Malfoys' voice. Harry turned his head and raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. Malfoy had apparently come to his senses and he now held a thoughtful look on his face. Harry could see the cogs turning behind that cute blond head of his. 'Cute? Did I just think cute?' Harry frowned and tuned into what Malfoy was saying. "I don't know why you decided to switch houses but this might be a change for the better." He grinned suddenly and held out one pale hand. "This doesn't necessarily mean that I like you any better than before, Potter, so don't get any ideas." Malfoy grinned at Harry, a real and true grin, as Harry grasped his hand. They both knew what it symbolized; for them it felt as if they had gone back in time.  
  
Harry grinned back, saying, "This doesn't mean that I like you any better but maybe we'll get to know each other." 'This year just may be better!' And the rest of diner passed quietly at the Slytherin table while Harry got aquainted with his new roommates, bonds of friendship and allegiances growing between all of them. Harry realized that the Slytherins were very different than what he originally thought and as Harry integrated himself into his new house, he remained blissfully ignorant of one hateful gaze staring at him throughout the rest of dinner.  
  
AN: Again I would like to thank all those who have reviewed and this is now becoming a definite slash fic. Yippe! Any way, enjoy. ~Ta-ta 


	10. ch: 10

My Color: Gray Ch: 10 By: Riley Cat  
  
Disclaimer: So not mine, so please don't sue.  
  
After they had eaten their share of the feast, the whole of Slytherin House escorted their new housemate back to the dorms. Harry walked besides Malfoy and distantly listened to a hyper Pansy Parkinson talk about some cute Ravenclaw student she was interested in. He glance at Malfoy with and amused expression on his face while Blaise whispered, "Just ignore her. We all do." He gasped slightly in amusement.  
  
Harry stopped suddenly as he felt something slam into the back of his head. Reaching up to feel what had hit him, his hand came away sticky with mashed potatoes. "What the hell?" he muttered. Turning around to face his attacker, Harry was surprised to find a very angry Ron Weasley staring at him. "Well, well, if it isn't the Weasel. Don't you know how to leave your superiors alone? Or are you here to simply beg for money?" drawled Malfoy in his cold voice. The listening Slytherins snickered slightly. Even Harry fought not to have a smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up, Death Eater! This is between me and Harry so stay out of it!" snarled Ron. His blue eyes flashed in anger but Harry had a feeling that that anger was directed at him. "Don't tell me what I need to do Weasley and if you haven't noticed, Harry is one of use. Whatever business you have with him you can say it in front of use. Or are you to afraid to?" Harry was faintly surprised at the possessiveness that laced Malfoys' cold voice. It didn't seem as if Harry had to work hard to get Malfoy as an ally. He smiled slightly at the blond in quiet thanks.  
  
"Yes Ron. If you have business with me than say it in front of them." The Slytherins formed a solid wall at Harry's back. Apparently the Slytherins stuck together, even if it was with someone they formerly tortured. Ron narrowed his eyes and before he could open his mouth, Hermione rushed out of the hall and came to a skidding stop next to Ron. "Oh, hello Mudblood. It's about time you arrived," said Malfoy. Harry turned to Malfoy and said, "Please don't call her that, Malfoy. Your quarrel is not with her. She is merely and innocent bystander who happened to pick the wrong friends." Malfoy contemplated Harry for a moment before he nodded.  
  
Happy that Malfoy had agreed to stop picking on Hermione, Harry turned his attention back to the boy in front of him. "Well? I don't have all day! What did you want?" Harry crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. "Why? Why Slytherin? I thought you were happy in Gryffindor Harry! Now that you're in Slytherin, are you going to become a Death Eater to? I bet you'd- " Harry paled and before he could even reach for his wand, Ron doubled over, clutching his stomach at the force of the curse that was thrown at him. Harry turned and was shocked to see Malfoy holding his wand, his face drawn in lines of furry.  
  
"I thought you Gryffidors were loyal Weasel. I'm sad to say I am highly disappointed! Just because Harry transferred into the house that would help him the most doesn't mean that he would become a Death Eater! That curse is for you turning your back on a friend in need." Malfoy slowly lowered his arm as Hermione tended to Ron. "Wow. That was unexpected!" muttered Harry. "The one thing that I have always prided myself on being, Potter, was being loyal. His anger shows how he wouldn't of understood your decision," explained Malfoy shrugging his shoulders. The nodding from the others confirmed Malfoys' statement.  
  
"So now it's back to 'Potter'?" teased Harry, dismissing Hermione from his thoughts. He watched the other boy blush lightly but he didn't bother to respond. Returning his thoughts to Hermione, he reluctantly answered Ron's questions. "I wasn't happy in Gryffindor, Ron. If you had been able to see past that idiotic 'Hero' façade than you would have seen it. I most likely would have killed myself within the first month there. The hat chose Slytherin because it was my mother's house, and the hat felt that I would be able to heal. But you wouldn't understand that, would you?" Harry's voice turned bitter and he watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Neither of you would have understood but they do." He waved towards the Slytherins who stood by my side. "They understand and they won't judge me. And maybe because you did, Ron, that makes you worse than Voldemort." Harry finished what he had to say and turned, slowly walking down the hallway. All the while he never turned back, not even when Hermione's "I am so sorry Harry" reached his ears. No, the time for looking back was over.  
  
AN: This chapter is also the longest that I have typed. I thank everyone who has reviewed and doubly thank those who have pointed out my errors. Thank you and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	11. ch: 11

My Color: Gray Ch: 11 By: Riley Cat Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Harry stalked quietly down the hall and listened as the chatter of the school slowly faded from his mind. Harry ignored his fellow housemates and continued in his silence, waltzing through the common room, sweeping up the stairs and into his room. Although Harry's face was blanker than apiece of parchment, on the inside he was seething.  
  
'How could Ron act like that?' he thought as he threw open the lid on his trunk. 'I know he was just using me so I shouldn't be upset, but what he did is unbelievable! I should have know he would end up hating me for switching Houses.' Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out a thick, black book. The pages were old and brittle; the writing on the pages was faded and hard to read. Harry flipped through the pages and stopped as he found what he was looking for.  
  
At the same time, Malfoy opened the door and cautiously peered around the room. "You okay, Potter?" Malfoy's pale eyes latched onto Potters form. Harry barely looked up as he skimmed the pages in front of him. "You might as well come in, Malfoy. I'm not going to hex you or anything." One long finger traced down the page as Malfoy took a seat on the bed next to him. He noticed the book but held in his questions. It would be best not to ask about it now; instead he decided to wait until Potter calmed down.  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Harry, glancing briefly at the boy besides him. Somewhere in the depths of his conciousness, Harry noticed how Malfoy looked kind of.. Cute, sitting there next to him in the dieing light. The way a lock of his hair had come undone from his usual slicked back style made Harry want to reach up and brush it away, to caress the soft skin, to kiss..  
  
Harry immediately pulled back from his thoughts. "Potter, are you alright? You're kind of pale." Malfoy frowned slightly and Harry even found the little wrinkles on Malfoy's forehead cute. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Harry could feel the panic welling up from the depth of his stomach. "N-nothings wrong, Malfoy. Did you need anything?"  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes and stared at the shifting boy in front of him. He had noticed Harry's anger and had followed him here. Malfoy knew, like a sixth sense, just what Harry was feeling; well, he knew most of the time, anyway. "To answer your question, Potter, the others are down stairs in the common room; apparently they're afraid one of us will curse them. And I want to know if you're okay." Harry raised a black eyebrow at this as the paleness left his face in favor of some color.  
  
"You're worried about me, Malfoy? I'm touched!" Harry grinned widely at this statement and watched as Malfoy tried to smother an echoing grin. Harry never knew that grinning was contagious. "Yes, Potter, worried. I can't have the newest Slytherin wallowing in self pity," Malfoy was examining his nails and missed the sadness that lurked in Harry's eyes at his words. "Besides, I know that you two were practically inseparable but I want to tell you to not wallow over the loss. You'll make plenty more Slytherin friends and you won't even miss the Weasel. " Harry sighed and shook his head, returning to the spell he was reading.  
  
"It wasn't just the fact that he was my friend, Malfoy. I actually felt like I mattered and for once in my life, I knew people who loved me." Harry was staring so intently at his book that he missed Malfoy's shocked look. "What do you mean?" Harry didn't answer. He just shook his head and said, "Forget about it, Malfoy. Maybe I'll tell you later. Anyway, would you like to help me get some revenge?" Harry looked up with a mischievous look in his deep green eyes.  
  
Malfoy thought for a moment before he, too, nodded and grinned. "Excellent! This is a book Sir- my godfather sent me over the summer" Harry stumbled over his godfather's name. No matter how much he may be attracted to Malfoy, he was not ready to divulge his secrets- not yet anyway. Hoping Malfoy ignored his slip up, Harry continued. "It's a book filled with Dark hexes and curses and I found one that just might work on Ron."  
  
Harry took one look at the alarm showing on Malfoy's face and quickly continued. "Oh it's nothing illegal! In fact, it won't even hurt him! Here's what it does." Ten minutes of planning and explaining later, Harry found himself sitting on the bed as he watched a hysterical Malfoy laughing on the floor. "So, what do you think?" "It's perfect! It will definitely humiliate him!" Malfoy wiped the tears from his eyes as he leaned against the bed, still grinning. "Tomorrow then?" he asked. Harry nodded and whispered, "Tomorrow."  
  
AN: Thanks to all those who have reviewed and placed their suggestions for this story. I promise that the real plot will happen soon and maybe Voldemort will make and appearance. I am really not sure! Anyway, enjoy and please review! ~Ta-ta 


	12. Ch: 12

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Ch: 12  
  
The next day dawned bright and Harry rolled out of be, clutching his arm. The pain of Ron's betrayal was to much for Harry and when he was sure his other dorm mates where lost in dreamland, he pulled out his trusty dagger. He felt all his fear, his pain and suffering vanish with the blood that rushed from his newly opened wound.  
  
Harry expertly hid his bandaged arm as he dressed in his new robes. A few moments later, a blond head peaked out of its curtained bed. Malfoy's hair was a mess but Harry only found it enhanced Malloy's pale face and blue eyes. "Is it time?" Malfoy asked in a sleepy voice. "Yup. We need to get there early so we have a clear view of the Weasels' face." Harry glanced over at Malfoy while he straightened his cuffs. "Remember, we leave Granger out of this until she interferes." Malfoy stretched and headed off to wake the others.  
  
"All right Potter. We leave her alone but I thought you didn't want anything to do with her?" A loud thump was heard from Goyles' bed quickly followed by some muttering. "Come on, Goyle. Wake up! We'll need your help today." Malfoy left the bed and headed over to wake Crabbe. "What's so special about today Draco?" asked Blaise Zambini. The small brunette rubbed his brown eyes as he stretched. "Nothing but a little bit of entertainment. You'll all see at breakfast. Malfoy, I will meet you in the common room when you're done but we'll need to hurry so don't take forever styling your hair." Harry left his room followed by soft laughter. 'Slytherin isn't so bad after all.'  
  
Ten minutes later, the small band of Slytherins were sitting at their table as they waited for the rest of the school to file into the Great Hall. Malfoy sat at Harry's left and he was surprised to find that it only took Malfoy five minutes to primp himself. "It usually takes longer," confessed Blaise. Harry smiled lightly and waited. The whole table tensed as they spotted Ron Weasley, chatting lightly with Dean Thomas as he sat down. They all remembered yesterdays incident and by the look of utter loathing on Ron's face, they knew he hadn't either. Harry's mind filled with rage as he saw the look of contempt that was flashed his way. 'How dare he assume to judge me! Just because I wanted to find happiness and left his side doesn't mean he can assume he knows me at all!'  
  
Malfoy glanced at Harry and placed a soft hand on his arm. The look of utter betrayal that swam through Harry's dark green eyes made him flinch just a little. Maybe there was more to Harry than he originally thought. "Ready?" he asked softly. "Ready." They pointed their wands at Ron and muttered softly. Then they waited for the spell to take place.  
  
Harry didn't know why they considered this spell to be a Dark one. It was too stupid and immature that Harry, at first, didn't want to bother with it. But now it had its uses. Humiliating the enemy was priority number one.  
  
At first, Ron didn't notice anything was wrong -until his piece of bacon he was trying to eat suddenly grew teeth and bit him. "What the-" was all he managed to say until all the food on the Gryffindor table started to launch themselves at the red head. Ron tried to back away but to no avail; the food kept coming. "STOP!" Ron yelled. The other Gryffindors were huddled underneath the table or outside the hall, seeing as to how they did not want to ruin their own cloths.  
  
"Having problems trying to eat, Weasel? I thought you knew how to use a fork!" shouted Malfoy, admits gales of laughter. "Damn you Malfoy! Take this spell off me, I know you did it!" he shouted back. "As if I would do anything like that!" Harry smothered his own giggle and removed the spell, just as MacGonagall rushed over to help. "Brilliant Potter! Did you see how embarrassed he was!" said one Slytherin. "Ya, that was so cool!" "What did you do?" "I thought you liked that Gryffindork!" "Well, at least we know you're a true Slytherin Harry. Welcome" said Malfoy. With an evil smirk, Harry rose from his seat and headed out of the hall. His dorm mates followed on his heal.  
  
Harry stopped next to a very embarrassed Ron and said, "Great new look Weasley. It goes great with that red hair. Are you trying to make a fashion statement?" Ron's face turned bright red and with a curse he lunged for Harry's throat. "Don't you ever learn? You can't touch me, you sorry piece of filth." Goyle had stepped if front of Ron and was blocking him from reaching Harry with a big arm. "At least I am no traitor," he growled. Harry merely smiled his strange and disturbing smile as he swept out of the room.  
  
"Your time will come Harry. No one hurts me and gets away with it," said a voice that no one noticed.  
  
AN: I know, this was long over due. This chapter is not as good as the others and frankly it sucks. Thanks for all those who read and review. ~Ta-ta 


	13. Ch: 13

CH: 13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
The Slytherins' laughed as they replayed the events that had transpired over breakfast. Harry slowly made his way down to Care of Magical Creatures while he talked softly to Malfoy. "Do you think it pissed him off?" he asked Malfoy. The blond boy glanced at Harry with a small smirk. "Yes, it did. Are you worried about him retaliating?"  
  
"Not really. Ron really isn't all that bright and the only thing he could do to get me back is either a) spread rumors about me or b) ask his brothers to get involved. Fred and George are some of the best pranksters I have ever met, so I'll have to be on guard. However, they won't do anything too drastic." Harry pushed his hair out of his face as he straightened his robes. Malloy's cool eyes stared at Harry in shock.  
  
"You know, you're not as stupid as I originally thought." Harry burst out laughing at Malfoy's statement, drawing looks from everyone as they approached Hagrids hut. "And you aren't as self-centered as I thought!" Malfoy smiled smugly at Harry's statement. "So you finally noticed." All talk was halted as Hagrid started his lecture on Runespoors.  
  
Malfoy glared at Ron all throughout the class period and by the time it was over, Malfoy had thought of a hundred different ways to permanently ruin Ron's eyesight. "Just ignore him, Draco. Wait until he decides to get revenge. Then you may curse him." "Why can't I just do it now and make it look like an accident?" Harry leveled an amused gaze at the blond. "Impatient, Draco?" "As if. And when did you decide to start using my name?" Harry shrugged and turned his gaze towards the front.  
  
"When you said I was a true Slytherin. And we can't do it now, as you should know, because it would be too noticeable." Malfoy nodded his agreement. "Are we also against the Mudblood?" asked Pansy on his left. Malfoy shook his head. "Not until she decides to take sides." Pansy nodded and turned to Millicent, spreading the word.  
  
The bell rang to signal the end of the hour. Harry nodded at Hagrid, who was trying to get his attention, and followed the rest of the class to Potions. 'This should be interesting' thought Harry. 'Snapes'' most hated student is in his own House. Well, maybe not most hated. He did tell me to make a good impression.' Harry listened half-heartedly to Crabbe and Goyle as they entered the Potions room.  
  
Harry sat on Malfoy's left while Crabbe and Goyle positioned themselves on either side of the two boys. "Don't worry Harry. Snape isn't such a bastard towards us. Only the Griffindorks." And it turned out Malfoy was right. By the end of the class period, Ron had lost a total of forty points for doing anything Snape could find wrong. At one point, Snape took points for cutting the feverfew wrong. 'I think I like this version of Snape.'  
  
"Potter! Stay after class for a few words," Snape snarled. Malfoy raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "This, class, is a perfect example of a Migraine Potion. Look at the perfect blue color Malfoy and Potter have managed to make. Ten points to Slytherin. Longbottom! What color is your potion?" The two boys snickered to themselves as Snape stalked away to harassed the quivering mess that was Neville Longbottom. "Ass kissers" a voice muttered.  
  
Malfoy frowned at Ron before replying; "At least I can make a potion by myself. How many people did you have to ask for help? Everyone?" The Slytherins' laughed softly. Harry raised one eyebrow at the look on Rons' cherry red face. Hermione whispered something to Ron to try to calm him down. "Listen to her Ron" Harry said softly. "After all, you wouldn't want a repeat of this morning, now would you?" Harry's words had the desired effect of making the red head lunged out of his seat and towards Harry.  
  
Unfortunately, before he even reached Harry, a big hand clasped on the back of his robes and yanked him away, just as Snape turned around. "WEASLY! What do you think you are doing? Fifty points from Gryffindor and a month worth of detention with me now sit down!" Harry smothered the laughter that threatened to escape his mouth. "Way to go Harry!" Malfoy muttered in his ear.  
  
Harry turned to reply and caught his stare from inches away. Harry felt his breath catch as the light glinted off those laughing silver orbs. Harry watched in fascination as those silver eyes turned a stormy gray. Harry felt something; what, exactly he didn't know but something that tightened his chest and made his breath catch. And he could tell Malfoy felt the same way.  
  
A distraction from Crabbe pulled his attention away from Malfoy and that was all he needed. The emotions that were swirling inside of him were too much for his brain to handle. The bell signaled the end of class and Harry waved as his Slytherin friends went to the Hall for lunch. "So, are you adjusting well in your new house?" asked Snape. He leaned against the bench as he waited for Harry to reply.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Yes, sir. They aren't as bad as I thought they were." Snape nodded in understanding. "I agree. Many just see the name 'Slytherin' and don't bother to get to know the people behind the house. Malfoy is a prime example. He isn't like his father, Potter, and he doesn't plan on following in his father's footsteps. Get to know him. By the way, nice play on Weasley. Very Slytherin of you. You're dismissed."  
  
Harry nodded. Grabbing his things, Harry trudged up the lonely dungeon steps towards the Great Hall. Suddenly, a sound behind him made him stop, it sounded like a scream. Before Harry could turn back around, something pushed him in his back and Harry fell. Down the steps his body went and, before he passed out, the last thing he thought was 'What the hell happened?'  
  
AN: Who tried to kill Harry? I don't know really. I just type when I feel like it and I hope some one likes this awfully long chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. ~Ta-ta 


	14. Ch: 14

Ch: 14  
  
Disclaimer: Insert here.  
  
Harry groaned and slowly turned over. A deep and incessant noise sounded from his left and, seeing as it probably wouldn't stop anytime soon, Harry opened his eyes but only closed them again in pain. The white light that glared off the walls reflected into Harry's sensitive eyes and hurt his suffering brain.  
  
"About time, Harry. I've been sitting here bored to death for the last two hours waiting for your lazy ass to finally wake up." That smug voice could only belong to one person- Draco Malfoy. "Leave me alone, Draco. Can't you see that I am trying to sleep in my own bed?" Draco laughed softly and leaned over the bed. Harry felt Draco move his hands and place his much needed glasses onto his face. "Open your eyes Harry. You're not in the dungeons; you're in the Hospital Wing again."  
  
Harry opened his eyes as memories of what happened filtered into his brain in a hasty rush. Before he could open his mouth to explain what happened, Madame Pomfrey came bustling around the curtain. "Oh good, you're awake Mister Potter. You just can't seem to stay away from this place can you." It was more of a statement than a question but the nurse didn't seem to want an answer. Instead, she contented herself with poking and prodding at him to make sure he was okay. Draco stood off to the side and silently laughed as the squirming Harry Potter.  
  
"I expect you to stay out of trouble, Potter. As much as I would love to see you, I don't like seeing students in sever medical conditions every day. If you would ever like to visit, do so in one piece. You are not to move one inch and I expect you, Mr. Malfoy, to make sure he doesn't! The headmaster will be here soon to see you." With a final stern look, the nurse bustled off to her office, leaving a shocked Mr. Potter behind on the bed.  
  
"Wha?" Draco shook his head and sat down, still laughing. "Ignore her, Harry. She has a right to worry, seeing as to how you were out cold for three days straight." "Three?" Draco nodded, his loose hair falling around his face. "What's with the no-gel?" Harry asked intrigued. Harry thought he looked cute and younger with his snow-white hair falling were it would. Harry was lost in an idle fantasy and missed Draco's answer. "Hmmm?" Draco looked amused. "I said, I thought someone would like it."  
  
Harry was about to ask who Draco fancied when the Headmaster himself walked in. "Harry, I'm glad to see you up and about. May I ask what happened? You had everyone worried!" 'Yeah I bet I did.' Harry briefly explained what happened. When he finally finished, two pairs of astonished eyes stared at him. "And you have no idea who did this?" the headmaster asked. Harry shook his head. The twinkle in the old man's eyes had died out in the concern for Harry.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Please keep an eye out for Mr. Potter and make sure that nothing happens. I hope you enjoy your day off Harry. I'll talk to your head of house to inform him of the situation. Until dinner than." With a swift swish of his cloaks, Dumbledore was up out of his chair and out of the door faster than you could say 'Abracadabra'. "I hate when he does that." With Draco's help, considering Harry was still a little woozy, they walked out of the hospital wing and headed towards the dungeons. On the way they made a list of who could have possibly want to kill Harry but discarded half of them immediately. For, as Harry stated, half the school would want to kill him on the account of Slytherin's sure win of the House Cup.  
  
Harry forgot about the incident in a rush of make-up homework and the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. Almost the entire entire House was wishing him luck, silently hoping that he would win the Seeker position. Even Draco wished him luck- although grudgingly- and finally admitted that he really wanted to be a beater.  
  
Meanwhile, in a classroom far away, a stalker silently cursed their bad luck and slowly planned their next move.  
  
The day of the try-outs had finally arrived. Harry and Draco stood out on the pitch, making fun of the younger players who tried out. "He's pretty good," Harry commented. The big burly blond fourth year was trying out for the keeper's position. "Yes he is. If there isn't anyone else that can block seven of the nine throws thrown at the hoop than he has a good shot."  
  
Harry nodded and thought. No one else wanted to try out for the position of the Seeker, so Harry didn't have to worry about making the team. Draco, however, was up against three other people. Harry had no clue how well the others played and he silently offered his obsession good luck. "You know, Harry, the first Hogsmead visit is coming up this weekend. Are you going with anyone?" asked Draco blandly. Harry's mind immediately blanked. Was his crush asking him out? He asked Draco the exact same question and was met with soft silver eyes. "I don't know. Would you?"  
  
In answer to his question, Harry reached over and pushed the surprisingly soft hair off Draco's head and slowly touched his lips to Draco's. It was a brief kiss, full of warmth and soft lips, small sighs and little satisfaction. "What do you think?" he replied, his voice husky with want. Draco grinned a silly grin as all the Slytherins around them clapped and whistled. They both blushed lightly but Draco's name was called and off he went.  
  
Draco preformed beautifully, his small frame giving him more speed and better maneuvering capabilities. By the time try-outs were over, Harry and Draco both had the positions they each wanted. They shyly held hands and walked back to the changing stations as Draco explained that the wizarding world held more gay couples than the muggle world, so everyone excepted the idea with open arms.  
  
Neither noticed the hateful gazes directed at their back.  
  
AN: Yawn! I'm so tired! Well, here is the slash I have promised and I will reveille Harry and Draco's position in the upcoming war later on. Sorry about the length but please review! ~Ta-ta 


	15. Ch: 15

Ch: 15 Disclaimer: The usual. Not mine so don't sue.  
  
The next few days passed in a blur of tests, evil yard long essays (courtesy the famed Potions Master) and slow discoveries of young love. Harry was in a state of total bliss and nothing, or no one, could pull him out of it. He couldn't believe his good luck- his relationship with Draco kept growing steadily and Harry knew that he must be falling in love.  
  
Harry was eating in the Great Hall with his boyfriend when it came. Hedwig soared into the hall clasping a black envelop in her claws. Harry fed her a piece of bacon from his place while he stared at the envelope. A deep sense of forbidding washed over him in waves. Harry knew he didn't want to open this letter. "What's wrong?" asked Pansy.  
  
Within the weeks that Harry had been adjusting in Slytherin, Pansy and her small gang of girls had decided to "adopt" Harry. As in, he was their brother and kind of made him their dress-up doll, much to Harry's embarrassment. She reached over and gently pried the envelope from his cold fingers. "Let me see." Draco looked over at his boyfriend in concern. "Are you okay?" Draco grabbed his boyfriend's hand and squeezed gently. "I don't know. I just felt an immense load of hatred." "As I think you should be, Harry. Read this." With shaking hands, Pansy passed the note over to Harry, her face pale.  
  
Harry slowly opened the letter while Draco gazed over his shoulder. It read:  
  
Harry, I can't believe you would do this to me. How could you? I was willing to forgive you for switching houses and joining the other Quidditch team. But you going out with that good for nothing snake? How could you?! You are mine, Harry Potter, and no one else's! I hate you so much and I will make you pay for all the pain you have given me! Mark my words, Harry, I will have my revenge!  
  
Draco and Harry stared at each other silently. With a discrete look at the others, they slowly made their way back to the common room. "Blaise," the brunette looked at Draco expectantly. "Take this and examine it with every tracing spell you know. Find out who sent it. Millicent, you help Blaise and watch his back. Vincent and Gregory, we need to watch out for Harry, if you see anyone looking at him even remotely strange, tell me immediately." "Does that include Gryffindors?" asked Gregory. Though the two small mountains looked like there was nothing more than a side of spaghetti for brains, the two bodyguards had a strong sense when it came down to people. They read most people like and open book.  
  
Draco shook his head and guided Harry to his bed. "Especially Gryffindors. Most of them are still pissed about what happened when Harry switched houses. Keep a close eye out, understood?" The two boys nodded and left the dorm. Draco sprawled down on Harry's bed and closed his eyes. Harry leaned his upper body across Draco's chest and curled up next to his boyfriend.  
  
"You worried, Dray?" Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Very. I like you, Harry, and I protect what I like with a vengeance." "Don't worry about it. I'm used to having death threats, remember?" Draco looked at Harry and sighed. "I know, Harry." They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco slowly moved his hand, running it through Harry's dark hair. "Harry, do you still fight for the light?"  
  
Harry raised his head and stared at him for just a moment. "I don't know, Dray. Do you want to become a death eater?" Draco shook his head. "No. I may agree with some of what they say but I really don't want to kiss somebody's robes. I'd much rather grow old and become the Minister and change things politically." "Really?" "Yes."  
  
"Come on, we have to get to Potions. Oh, by the way, I like you to." Harry watched Draco blush heavily in pleasure before he turned and waltzed out of the room.  
  
'You don't think I'm serious, do you Harry? I'll show you, just wait until this weakened!' they thought as they watched the object of their hate waltz out of the Great Hall. 'Just you wait.'  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter was short but I promise I'll make the next one longer (whenever I update). Thank you for all those who have reviewed and if you see anything about the plotline that I miss, please tell me! Thank you! ~Ta-ta 


	16. Ch: 16

Ch: 16 Disclaimer: Not mine. *Author mumbles to herself* I hate writing these bloody damn things..  
  
Finally the first Hogsmead weekend had arrived. While Harry and Draco were out practicing Quidditch late into the night, the rest of Draco's little gang had work diligently to try to find the owner of the hate mail. Sadly, though, they didn't find anything. "Not even a trace of their unknown gender!" informed Blaise one night.  
  
Draco and Harry had decided to ignore it for now. Instead they planned on a way to keep Harry safe during the Hogsmead trip. Vince and Greg would sit a few seats away with the rest of the group while Harry and Draco talked. If anyone suspicious were to walk over, one of them would come over to see if everything was all right. They would be followed wherever they went, though at a discreet distance, just in case.  
  
"Don't you think that this is over kill?" whined Harry. Draco sat next to him in their dorm and tried to explain to his over excited boyfriend. He sighed deeply and wiped the pout off Harry's lips with a finger.  
  
"No, I don't. I like you Harry but more importantly we need you. You are the only one who has a chance in hell of defeating Voldemort and making changes in the laws possible. Don't bite me!" Draco snatched his finger away from Harry's mouth before the dark haired teen could bite again.  
  
"But you taste so good!" the teen protested, reaching over and trying to recapture Dracos' finger. Pansy snorted softly while Millicent broke out in a fit of giggles. The boys just smiled and rolled their eyes. As the unfortunate roommates to the two hormonal lust bunnies, they were all use to Harry and Draco's antics.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Draco coldly. Seeing as how Draco was on his back with an over enthused Harry sucking on his successfully recaptured finger, they all ignored the threat that laced his voice.  
  
"You two. You both look so adorable like that! Almost as if you were meant for each other," admitted Vivian McClure, another fifth year girl that they trusted. The others nodded before the two boys straightened up.  
  
"No more goofing off. Remember what we have to do, ok?" The rest of the night passed in planning and soon the weekend came. Harry and Draco left a little later than the rest of the school as planned with Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, and the girls surrounding them.  
  
"Do you think they'll attack?" Harry asked. Draco transferred his hold from Harry's hand to Harry's waist instead.  
  
"Probably. They'll probably do it when you are alone so be on guard and don't be afraid to use some of those curses I taught you," Draco paused and looked closer as the slightly smaller boy walking beside him. He suddenly poked Harry in the side and said, "You need to eat, Potter, you're much to thin! We can't have you flying away if a strong gust of wind blows on by, now can we?" They all laughed and slowly entered the wizarding village.  
  
A half and hour later, the small gang entered the Three Broomsticks tavern and took a seat in the back. Harry and Draco placed a their purchases under the table and ordered a few butter beers. A figure plopped itself next to Harry so suddenly that he had his wand pulled and aimed before he could focus on who it was.  
  
Ginny Weasley stared at him in shock. "Are you all write Harry?" she asked. "You seem kinda tense." The two boys calmed down and Draco made a small movement to make Greg and Vince sit back down.  
  
"Warn us before you suddenly appear out of thin air, Weasel!" cried Draco in exasperation.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted to ask Harry if he was ok! I heard that you were placed in the hospital but I never got the time to ask."  
  
Harry slowly shook his head. "I'm fine. I just fell and had to get a Headache Reliever potion and stay in bed for a few days."  
  
"What was wrong? It must have been bad if you were placed on bed rest."  
  
"No, just a slight concussion."  
  
"And Harry was fine in a few days," murmured Draco. A slight look of mistrust flashed in those silver orbs but before Harry could comment, a pretty girl with dark blond hair materialized next to Ginny's elbow.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked in a soft voice. Ginny grinned at her for a moment before she introduced everyone.  
  
"This is Eva, my girlfriend." The two boys stared at her, shocked before Harry managed to recover.  
  
"That's great! It's a pleasure to meet you Eva and we would love to chat but I think we have to go." They shook hands and apologized but grabbed their bags and left, talking about how they couldn't believe Ginny was gay! Though it was an equal shock to find out they were gay so they weren't complaining.  
  
They were almost out of town when it happened; a dark mark appeared in the sky above them and the crowd panicked. Harry was shoved to and through but, try as he may, he lost his grip and was shoved down an alleyway. Free of the panicking crowd, Harry sat in the silence and waited for everything to die down. 'Draco will be pissed!'  
  
A sound from behind him jostled Harry out of his reverie and before he could open his mouth, a voice said, "I warned you that I would hurt you Harry! CRUCIO!" Harry screamed out and dropped to the ground in pain. His bones were on fire and his lungs screamed for breath. The curse stopped and Harry lye there in pain.  
  
"You're not very bright are you Harry? I tell you when to expect me and yet you, predictably, go into the heart of the fire. When will you learn? You can't hurt people like you do without some consequences! CRU-" The attackers voice was cut off as Harry had managed to aim his wand.  
  
"STUPEFY!" He cried. The figure crumpled to the ground, out cold. Harry tried to see through the spots that danced in front of his vision and just as he saw the face, he passed out.  
  
AN: This is so much longer than the rest but I am trying to make up for lost time. I thank everyone who reviewed and do hope you love the chapter. Until next time, stay safe and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ~Ta-ta 


	17. Ch: 17

Ch: 17  
  
Disclaimer?: Not mine but I wish they were.  
  
"Harry. Harry." Some one was speaking his name. The voice felt so familiar but Harry's idled brain couldn't think of who it was. "Come on, you lazy ass. Get up! Pomfrey said you'd wake up soon so get up!" The voice suddenly became recognizable: Draco Malfoy.  
  
"If you'd stop yelling at me than I would," Harry muttered. He rolled over and moaned. His whole body felt like someone had beaten him with a giant sledgehammer! Soft hands laid themselves on his sore legs and started to massage the leaden limbs. "Ooh, that feels good. Don't stop or I'll kill you." A soft chuckle reached his ear.  
  
"I won't stop but you need to get up. Pomfrey will be back soon and she's already complaining about seeing you too much." Harry opened his eyes and squinted at the blond boy. Draco gently placed Harry's glasses on the end of his nose and kissed him softly before resuming his work. He loved touching Harry and this gave him a perfectly good excuse to (not that Draco needed an excuse or anything)  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Someone shot of a fake dark mark and we got separated. When I found you in that ally way you were already passed out. I picked you up and carried you back here." Harry stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"Really? You did? I never knew you were that strong!" Harry teased. Draco looked up and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak, honey?" Draco growled softly at the grin that tugged at Harry's mouth.  
  
"Not at all, Draco. Why, I think you're one of the strongest looking males I know." He tried to look innocent but Harry knew he was failing. Draco narrowed his eyes before launching himself on top of Harry's stranded form. He attacked both of Harry's sides, causing the slightly smaller boy to squeal with laughter.  
  
"Stop, stop, please stop!" Harry panted between breaths. But no matter how much he pleaded, Draco wouldn't let up. Instead, he leaned down and captured Harry's lips underneath his own, stalling all of Harry's laughter. The kiss started off innocent enough; slightly playful and soft but it rapidly turned passionate.  
  
Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's neck as the pale boy slowly massaged his sides. They could both feel their arousing errections rub gently against each other and pleasure flew through both their bodies. Someone whimpered softly but before they could continue, a voice cut through their snog fest.  
  
"WHAT have I told you? The infirmary is for people to get better, not make out!" came Madam Pomfreys' voice. The two boys jumped off each other, embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
"I feel much better now, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. The two boys glanced at each other and grinned.  
  
A snort burst into their staring contest. "I don't doubt that one bit. Now let me check you over." Harry sat still and waited for the nurse to finish. He grabbed Draco's hand and slowly rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Harry knew what it was doing to Draco- he considered it a type of revenge. Nearly tickling him to death deserved some type of response. "You look good as new. The headmaster wants to see you so please go talk to him."  
  
Harry climbed out of bed and dashed out of the infirmary, dragging Draco behind them. They plodded along silently until they entered Dumbledores office. "Ah, Harry and Draco. Please have a seat." The two boys sat next to each other and sipped the tea that Dumbledore handed them. "I know that someone is stalking you Harry so I made a charm for you to wear." He handed him two necklaces of pure silver, both with a pendent in the shape of a silver phoenix.  
  
"One is for you Draco. When you are attacked by anyone, these will flare and lead me to you. Hopefully this will protect you in the future. I believe you have the rest of the Sunday to enjoy. I hope to see at the feast and you can go." The two boys stare at him shocked before they were swept out of the room.  
  
"That was short." Muttered Harry. Draco nodded.  
  
"I know. Did it seem strange to you?"  
  
"Stranger than normal? Oh yeah. Come on I bet the others are worried about us. Lets grace them with our presence." As they walked down the hall, Harry briefly thought of the person he had seen. While he couldn't remember the face, he knew the person had dark colored hair. Or was it red? He couldn't remember but he knew that the person was familiar. He pushed it out of his mind until later.  
  
Later that night he lay next to a sleeping Draco. His back was pressed against the taller boy and he felt so safe and loved. That feeling was the only thing that kept him from screaming out loud. Tonight's vision had been one of the worst yet: Voldemort was torturing small children, just for the fun of it.  
  
Harry knew he should tell Dumbledore but he didn't trust the man anymore. Besides, it was too late. They were all dead and no one could help them. "Draco?" he whispered. A rumble from the body behind him let Harry know that he was awake. "We need to kill Voldemort. And soon."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Draco. He turned Harry's face towards his own and was shocked to see tears floating in those green eyes. Draco slowly wiped one away with his pajamas sleeve and waited.  
  
"They were only children, Draco, only children and he hurt them so much." Harry was openly weeping and he buried his head in Draco's shoulder. Draco was filled with a deep rage towards Voldemort. That evil snake would pay for making his love cry. He would pay greatly. He slowly rocked a crying Harry all night long, planning his revenge. And it would work.  
  
AN: Soon the stalker will be revealed though I already know who it is. Also, Voldemort or his cronies will enter the mystery along with Draco's plan and a little bit of action for the boys. Can we say stress reliever? Thanks for the reviews! ~Ta-ta 


	18. Ch: 18

My Color: Gray Ch: 18 Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Draco lay awake all night long as he rocked Harry to sleep. It was some time during the dead of night when the plan came to him. It was one of Draco's most brilliant and most dangerous plans that he had ever come up with. All it needed was a little bit of fine-tuning and everything would work- or at least he hoped it would.  
  
That morning he sat with Harry at breakfast before dragging the other down the corridor to the library. "Are you all right, Harry?" asked Draco. He was concerned about his boyfriend; dark circles ringed his eyes and the light was missing from those green eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry replied in a short tone. Draco sighed and shook his head. He knew better than to try and argue with that tone of voice. Harry was one stubborn wizard when he wanted to be. Draco shook his head again and frowned; he passed rows and rows of books but none of them were quite what he was looking for.  
  
"Need some help, Malfoy?" someone asked. The two boys whirled around and came face to face with a frowning Hermione. She took one look at Harry and gasped. "Oh my! Are you alright Harry?" She walked forward and took one of Harry's hands in her own. Harry didn't move away but answered in the same clipped sort of voice.  
  
"If you want to help, Granger, help me look up Exploding Charms. The ones I have found are to weak, I need something very strong." Hermione and Harry both looked at Draco like he had lost his mind. "What?"  
  
"You want a Mudbloods help, Malfoy?" asked Hermione weakly. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No. I want the help of the most brilliant witch in our class and the help of Harry's friend. After all, I am trying to save Harry's life."  
  
Both of them stared at Draco. Hermione suddenly smiled before leading them off into a different section of the library. "I thank you for that compliment, Malfoy, and I don't think you hand them out a lot. You were in the wrong section but the spell you are looking for will be very hard to manage. Here," she pulled a thick book off the shelf and thrust it into Draco's waiting hands. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to help in anyway I can."  
  
A pair of silver-blue eyes met brown and Harry glanced back and forth at the two smartest people in the school. Draco's mouth suddenly lifted and he held out a pale hand to Hermione. "Alright, Hermione. You can help but you can't tell anyone. You'll meet Harry and I outside the potions room at seven o'clock no later. Tell no one where you are going, understood?"  
  
Hermione held out a shaking hand as she grasped Draco's colder one. "Agreed. But no more treating me like I am inferior to you."  
  
"Agreed. Until seven then." And the two boys swept out of the library and off to the dungeons.  
  
"You realize that Hell has completely frozen over and pink bunnies have over thrown Lucifer, right?" Draco burst into a fit of laughter and he wrapped his hand around Harry's.  
  
"It has, hasn't it?" Harry nodded rapidly.  
  
"I guess it has. I have to leave you for a while, Harry, but I'll be back. Will you take this book to our rooms? I'll see you in Defense." With a quick kiss, Draco dashed down a side corridor and out of sight. Harry sighed and shook his head.  
  
Harry stalked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took his seat near the back. The rest of his entourage spread themselves out around him and left a seat open next to Harry. That seat was for Draco, if he ever arrived.  
  
Just before the bell rang, Draco dashed in and hurriedly sat down next to Harry. In his hands he held a scrap piece of parchment with words and a diagram of a house written on it.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head as he stuffed the parchment out of sight.  
  
"I'll tell you later," he quickly turned to Vincent and murmured, "Meeting in the study room at seven tonight. Tell the others. I might have found a way to get rid of Voldemort for good." Harry glanced at Draco swiftly as Vincent turned to Gregory.  
  
"What!" he whispered. Draco leaned over and kissed him softly. The door burst open just as Draco backed away.  
  
"Trust me, Harry. Please?" A longing so deep lurked in those pale eyes and Harry had no choice but to smile. He did trust Draco as strange as that seemed. His greatest rival turned out to be his most cherished love. Despite everything Harry had been through, he new without a doubt that Draco loved him with all his heart. After all, if Harry died then who would compete with Draco?  
  
"I trust you." Draco smiled softly as he opened his book.  
  
"Today we will talk about the Puppets Curse and the way to defend yourself. Please turn to page 456." The time seemed to pass slowly and Harry dosed off.  
  
Seven came too slowly and Harry followed Draco as they sped off towards the potions class. True enough to her word, Hermione stood outside the room and was waiting nervously for them to show.  
  
"Are you alone?" asked Draco. She nodded and turned to follow the two boys. Harry saw her looking around in apprehension. Reaching over and grasping her hand, Harry whispered, "It's alright. No one will hurt you. Besides, they're much more different than you may think." Hermione smiled weakly at him but took his hand in a grateful manor.  
  
"We're here." They had stopped outside a statue of a Griffin, strangely enough, and whispered the password. A door opened in the wall to reveille a long and brightly lit room, littered with books and tables alike. Hermione's eyes widened at all the books she saw and she gasped as she recognized a few Muggle books.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked in awe. Harry grinned at her reaction. Even though he was no longer friends with Ron, he was glad that Hermione was still willing to talk to him.  
  
"It's our study room," answered Harry as they entered. Draco was hushing the Slytherin's as they gasped in horror. A Gryffindor in a Slytherin room? What was happening?  
  
"Shut up! Hermione is here to help and I assure you that she has told no one where she's gone. We need all the help we can get if we are to free ourselves of Voldemorts reign. She's smart- we all know that and my plan is very, very dangerous. Treat her like one of us." The 'or else' was understood even if it was not spoken.  
  
All was quite while Harry, Draco, and Hermione sat themselves around a circular table. Finally one of them spoke up. "So you finally have a plan?"  
  
Draco nodded and pulled out the parchment that Harry recognized from earlier. The inscriptions were much darker now. Draco spread the paper out and enlarged it for people to see. "All I am waiting for is a signal from my informative in Voldemorts circle. This is what is going to happen..."  
  
AN: Evil cliffhanger, I know. Sorry but I have had writers block and I hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy and review! ~Ta-ta 


	19. Ch: 19

My Color: Gray Ch: 19 Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine. All publishing rights go to those who are not me.  
  
"This," said Draco as he unrolled the diagram, "is my house. I have marked every room, secret passage, entrance, exit, and invisible rooms on this page." Harry whistled softly. Draco's house must be HUGE! He could tell by the floor plans alone that it must be at least three stories. Harry could see three separate wings sweeping out from the main floor.  
  
"God, this house is huge! And you live here?" Draco spared a small grin at Harry's amazement.  
  
"It's even bigger in person," commented Pansy. "But the inside is beautiful, too. Mrs. Malfoy is a great decorator. Full of gold and silver with flowers and tons of paintings-" Pansy quickly silenced as Draco glared at her.  
  
"As much as I love to hear how well my mother decorates, we have other issues to attend to. This," Draco pointer to a large room on the third floor, "is my room. Down the hall to the left is a secret tunnel created by my mother for my use. We will creep in through that tunnel and make our way to my room. Then, after I retrieve some things from the secret panel in my wardrobe, we will proceed down the hall to another passage hidden behind the portrait of my father."  
  
As Draco mapped out his floor plans, he duplicated the map and spread them out through the waiting crowd. "Draco, what happens if we get caught?" asked Vivian.  
  
Draco shook his head. "You won't but if you are, you are at Voldemort's mercy. You shouldn't be caught anyway, at least not on the third floor. My contact promised me she would keep the third floor free." Harry suddenly knew who Draco's contact was- and he was immediately worried.  
  
"Your mother?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Isn't she worried that she'll be caught? I mean, I know what Voldemort would do to her and it isn't pretty."  
  
Draco reached over and gently rubber one finger against his lips. "Don't worry about her, Harry. Mother knows the risk she's taking but she told me she'd rather die a hundred horrible deaths than to see me die at Voldemort's hands. Trust me, love, she knows the risks." Harry only nodded. Then Draco straightened up and became all business again.  
  
From the depths of his robes he pulled out what looked like a small ball of brown, melted tar. "This is an Explosive Amulet. We'll place one here, here, and here on the third floor. Then we will spread out and place them on the second floor. After that is done, we will make our way back to the passageways and out of the house. I will place one in front of every secret passageway that I know and will meet up with everyone when I am finished. I've set the timer for five minutes after I've said the activating charm."  
  
Everyone stared at Draco in silence. Then Hermione said, "Why are we destroying your house? What about apparation or fire extinguishing charms? And what about the first floor?"  
  
Draco nodded at her intelligence. "First, it's the only shot we have of killing as many death eaters and Voldemort as possible. None of use could take him on one-on-one. Second, mom has put up anti-apparation wards and replaced any other charms that will stop up. Also, mom has most of the ground floor and basement floors already prepaired. I sent her two dozen of these things, complete with a Concealing Charm so father won't notice. The death eaters will meet here," he pointed to a long room on the east side of the house. "This is the Gallery. Mother has confirmed the date of the meeting. Father said someone was close enough to Harry that Voldemort has called everyone together to form a new plan. Why he chose our house, I'll never know. If there is anyone left after the blast, kill them. No mercy, understood?"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded in understanding. Every face was filled with determination, even Hermione's. "After everyone is out, file around the house, positions at every fifty feet. Do not let anyone escape!"  
  
"Draco, what about Wormtail? We have to capture him so my godfather can be free."  
  
"Harry, I don't know how to get him to leave Voldemort's side."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can do that, Draco. All I need to do is reach Wormtail unnoticed."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't know how to-"  
  
"The Invisibility Cloak," came Hermione's voice. Everyone turned to look at the small witch. "The Invisibility Cloak, Harry!"  
  
Harry smiled. "That's it! If I can get close enough to him while I wear my dad's cloak, I can knock him out and take Wormtail away-"  
  
"And just how do you plan on knocking Wormtail unconscious in a room full of Death-Eaters?" asked Draco. His voice was filled with anxiety.  
  
"I-er- I can sort of- um- knock people unconscious with my powers" muttered Harry.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Harry nodded sheepishly. "Yup. I can tap into their brain and overload their sensory strip until it becomes so loaded with sensations they just pass out."  
  
Draco shook his head slowly. "Brilliant. Just brilliant! All right, I'll get you as close as I can. Then you do your stuff and drag his body out this passageway here, next to the Gallery. Do it when no one is watching. Okay people, we will leave tomorrow. Get some sleep because we will be gone for a few days and tell no one. Good night and good luck."  
  
The room slowly filed out, each one of its participants holding a map in one hand and a small bag filled with the exploding devices. Finally, only Hermione, Harry, and Draco remained.  
  
"What should I tell Ron?" she asked. Harry and Draco smiled slightly at her, both of their faces filled with sorrow. They all knew, even if they didn't voice it, that some of them would not come back unharmed.  
  
"Tell him you love him, Hermione. Tell him that no matter what happens, you'll always love him and nothing will change. Then make wild, passionate love and when the time comes, say you have to work in the library and double back to meet us," said Harry.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and smiled at his new and tentative friend. "Do as he says. You might never see him again."  
  
Harry suddenly reached out and hugged the small witch. "I am so glad you're my friend, 'Mione. I love you like my family and wish you luck."  
  
"I love you too, Harry. Until tomorrow." They let go and off Hermione went, tears splashing down her eyes.  
  
"Come one, love. Time for us to be alone. I love you."  
  
"And I lobe you, Harry. Forever." With one hand around Harry, Draco wrapped up their things and led his soon to be lover off to their rooms. It was time he took Harry up on his own advice.  
  
AN: My lord, this is longer than I wanted! I hope everyone likes this and cheers to Jabberwalkin, who IM'd me, and I hope you get your chapter up soon! Sends evil death glare Anyway, thanks to my reviewers. Enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	20. Ch: 20

My Color: Gray Ch: 20 Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
The day had finally come. Harry and Draco waited patiently, wrapped in each other's arms, as the others involved in their mission filed through the door. A small kissed was placed near Harry's temple and he smiled, remembering his long and passionate night spent full of lovemaking.  
  
"Hermione doesn't look to good," Harry observed. The small witch was trembling slightly and her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath them. She spotted the two boys and slowly made her way over to them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" asked Draco, leaning over the two friends. "Something didn't go well, I can tell. Was Ron being a bastard?"  
  
Hermione slowly shook her head and slowly reached out a pale, shaking hand. On her left hand was a small silver and gold ring with a tiny diamond in the shape of a flower winking in the pale light.  
  
"He asked me to promise myself to him and I said yes." They looked at her in understanding for a moment, both filled with sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Harry. Hermione slowly shook her head.  
  
"Don't be, Harry. Never be sorry for this. You're my friend, my best friend and I love you, and you know that. And I always help my friends, even if it means I might die at the hands of a psychotic dark lord. You forgot, Harry, that the possibility of me dying young was always there but I knew that when I became your friend. You are the greatest friend anyone could hope for. Never be sorry."  
  
They hugged each other in silence, both with tears running down their faces. This could very well be the last time they saw one another alive and they both knew it. The room slowly filled up and when the last person filed through the door, Draco raised his hand for silence.  
  
"This is it. The beginning of the end. Everyone here knows the risks we are all taking here, for they are great. If the ministry get a hold of us, we'll either be called hero's or tried as murderers." Solemn faces met his gaze as Draco scanned the room, looking from person to person.  
  
"We know the risks Draco." Pansy nodded at everyone assembled. "Lets go."  
  
With a last look and a good luck, Draco pulled a small candlestick from his pocket. Everyone shuffled foreword and grabbed a hold of the portkey. A swirling sensation flowed over the crowd as they were sucked away.  
  
They landed- none to graciously- in the woods behind a very large mansion. The building stood in front of them and took up nearly the whole hill on which it stood. Trees surrounded the house a hundred yards away on all sides.  
  
"Damn," whispered Harry. He looked at Draco with his face full of awe.  
  
"Close your mouth before you catch some flies," advised his boyfriend. Harry reached out and playfully swatted him on his ass.  
  
"Hey no hanky-panky!" said Pansy from behind them.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous Pansy."  
  
The sun hung in the sky above Draco's house and glinted off a figure dressed in silver, causing all banter to stop. The small group hurriedly ducked behind trees and shrubs, melting into the scenery.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Vivian from the ground.  
  
Draco looked at the figure intently, his gray eyes as hard as steel. The figure suddenly made a motion and Draco broke down and smiled.  
  
"It's alright everyone. That's Mother. Stay here and don't move, that includes you Harry."  
  
Harry pouted and everyone chuckled as Draco dashed off across the lawn. Hermione slid over and rested her form against Harry's.  
  
"You really love him, don't you." She stated.  
  
Harry looked at her and softly said, "Yes, more than I thought possible. I always thought that he was a spoiled brat until I transferred into Slytherin. Than I got to know him and the more I found out about him, the farther I fell. I'm still falling but I don't want to stop."  
  
Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow, you must really love him if you talk like that. And maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know him."  
  
Draco dashed back into the clearing and told them what his mother said. The death-eaters would arrive at seven and things would be in place by then. Just to be on the safe side, they wouldn't light the explosives until 8. Lucius was away at the moment and that would allow them to sneak in and place the explosives around the house.  
  
"Just to be on the safe side, I'm pairing you up in two's. You are to stay with this person at all times and are not to leave their sides. Protect each other at all costs, understood? Pansy, you're with Hermione." The two girls looked at each other but reluctantly moved to stand by each other.  
  
"Vivian with Millicent; Greg with Vincent." And on the list went. Harry was naturally with Draco in order to keep the boy out of trouble and soon the group sped off towards the mansion.  
  
AN: Hopefully this is long enough to satisfy people and I hope you enjoy. Thank you for you're reviews and I promise I won't abandon this fic. ~Ta-ta 


	21. Ch: 21

My Color: Gray Ch: 21 Disclaimer: see part 1  
  
They entered through a side door, on the advise of Mrs. Malfoy, and slowly in filtered the third floor. The groups of pairs each split up and followed the maps, moving left and right, and some moved on to the second floor.  
  
Harry was following Draco down a long and narrow passageway filled with painting of the former Malfoy's. Doors lined the hallways but they stopped at none of these.  
  
"Draco, where are we going?" asked Harry, gripping Draco's hand tighter.  
  
"We are going to my room. This is a long way around but the passageway is right here."  
  
They stopped suddenly at the portrait of a very young girl of about ten years old. The girl smiled sadly at Draco but he paid no attention as he opened a wall panel just to the left of the portrait. A dark hallway met Harry's eyes and Draco slowly made is way into the long and dark hall.  
  
"This takes us directly through the walls of the mansion and into my room. No one knows about this and we don't want a house elf to see us, that's why mom told us to go this way. Don't be afraid, Harry. I use to stay in here when dad got angry with me. It was a place I could go to play and be in peace."  
  
As Draco was talking, the door slowly closed behind them and they were left in complete darkness. Harry pressed himself closer to Draco as they sped through the darkness in silence.  
  
Soon they came to the end of the tunnel and out into a large and open room. To their left was a fireplace- it was the opening of the secret tunnel- and to their right was a long, stained glass window in the shape of a dragon.  
  
"Very appropriate, don't you think?" asked Draco.  
  
The room was huge and a bed lay in the middle, swamped in silk and velvet bed sets done in silver and black. Big fluffy pillows graced the bed and a few lay on the floor. A couple of bookcases lined the opposing wall, directly across from a big door. Draco made his way towards that door and slowly opened it.  
  
"Draco, what are you going to do after you're house is destroyed?" asked Harry.  
  
A muffled answer made its way deep from within the wardrobe.  
  
"If I can't stay at Hogworts, I own my own Summer Mansion in Scotland, south of the school and near the Ocean. I'll move there, I guess."  
  
"Oh." Harry lapsed into silence and soon Draco appeared with three trunks full of things. He then grasped another trunk and went around the bookcases, dropping books, jewelry, and pictures, what looked like several diaries and strangely enough a stuffed animal into the same trunk.  
  
Draco dragged his things in front of the fireplace and lit it. Throwing some powder into the now roaring fire, Draco shouted 'Draco's Mansion' and pushed all the trunks in. They disappeared in a rush of emerald fire.  
  
"If I survive this, then I need these things. Mom already sent some of my other things ahead, since I know how to run the place on my own. Harry, I know this is sudden but if we both survive this, would you like to move into the Manor with me?"  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "You want me to move in with you?"  
  
"Yes." A silent moment passed with Harry deep in shock.  
  
"Okay" he whispered softly. Draco threw him a smile and took his hand, leading him out of the room and down another passage.  
  
"I plan on redecorating the whole place, and you could help me!"  
  
They arrived outside with a frantically planning Draco and an amused Harry, both waiting for the others to arrive. They didn't wait long, for soon the others came back, Pansy and Hermione talking quietly to themselves.  
  
Harry snuggled up to Draco, waiting deep in the woods for the night to come, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up." Harry's eyes shot open and were met with utter darkness. "It's time to go."  
  
Getting to his feet, Harry reached into his pocket and unrolled his invisibility cloak. The cloaked shimmered in the moonlight and he reached over to grasp Draco's hand.  
  
"Remember, every fifty feet. Give us a good fifteen minutes head start before you chant the spell, alright?"  
  
The gathering shook it's head before dispersing silently around the house.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Almost 8 o' clock. Everyone should be in the Gallery by now. Let's go."  
  
They both slipped on the Invisibility Cloak and slowly made their way across the lawn, neither one talking. They slipped into the hallway, the door being left open, and moved around the furniture and into the back hallways.  
  
Death-eaters, all dressed in black and wearing masked, loitered around the opening of the Gallery. Harry's scar suddenly flared up in pain. He gasped- before he could scream out, a hand clamped itself over his mouth.  
  
"Shhh, Harry. Breath, it will be all right, just breathe. Shhhh." Harry breathed in and out, relaxing against Draco's tall frame. The pain- though it wasn't gone- dimmed slightly.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry nodded. He wasn't prepared for the pain but now that he was expecting it, he wouldn't be caught again.  
  
They slowly made their way through the maze of Death-eaters, almost becoming caught in the process. A silver hand caught Harry's attention so he pointed. Draco nodded. A death-eater walked over to Wormtail and leaned in to talk softly. Wormtail nodded swiftly and slowly walked away. The two boys quickly made pursuit, making no sound.  
  
Wormtail led them to an abandoned hallway. No one was around so Harry quickly threw off the cloak and dashed up behind the small man. Wormtail made no noise as Harry placed his hands over Wormtails head and power flew from his hands into the squirming mans head. Then he collapsed. Harry quickly chanted a charm and in place of a man, lay a rat. He scooped the rat into the box and turned to ask Draco a question- but he suddenly stopped.  
  
Right behind Draco- he also threw off the cloak- was a dark, cloaked figure pointing his wand directly at Harry.  
  
AN: Here is another chapter. Thank you for your reviews, enjoy! `Ta-ta 


	22. Ch: 22

My Color: Gray Ch: 22 Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" a cold voice asked. Harry recognized that cold voice and relaxed- partially.  
  
"Professor? Don't scare us like that!" One small pale hand went to his heart, trying to calm the pounding the professor had caused.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here? And where have you been all day?"  
  
Draco looked at Snapes' masked face and frowned.  
  
"We've been here all day Professor," answered Draco, staring at him.  
  
Snape was busy staring at the rat Harry was currently holding in his hands.  
  
"Is that Wormtail?" he asked, awed.  
  
Harry looked down at the limp rat and nodded silently. "I think you need to leave, Professor." Green eyes suddenly met black and held.  
  
"Oh? And may I ask why? You aren't even supposed to be here, Potter." Snape slowly lowered his wand. Stepping deeper into the hallway, he followed as the two boys beckoned to him from a large painting at the end of the hallway.  
  
"You need to leave," started Draco, knowing he wouldn't get into trouble, "because we are about to blow down my house. You don't need to be in the way."  
  
"You are about to do WHAT?!" yelled Snape. He was immediately silenced by a charm from Harry. Snape sneered at Harry but knew that yelling like that would immediately attract any unwanted attention.  
  
"You heard Draco, Professor. Everything is all set but you need to leave," Harry raised his arm and stared at his watch. "Because they are going to start the enchantment in five minutes."  
  
Draco ushered them around the painting and pressed its frame in several different places. A large hole opened before them and Harry caught a faint whiff of mold and dust. The smell briefly reminded him of the cupboard at Privet Drive.  
  
"Follow this all the way to the end of the passage. There will be a door hidden by a large maple tree in the back. The anti-apparation wards are set so you have to go into the woods about a hundred yards before you can apparate. I would advise you to take off your mask, though. We have fellow conspirators at every fifty yards and they are completely willing to shoot and ask questions later. And don't look back."  
  
Snape looked utterly and completely shocked at what the boys had accomplished. He took in the two serious faces and knew that he would probably never see either of them again. Though he didn't completely like Harry, Snape felt a small swell of pride towards the small Slytherin.  
  
Walking towards Harry, Snape placed a pale hand on his small shoulder. "I'm proud of what you are willing to do. I have a feeling your mother felt the same way. Good luck." Snape's tall form walked to the doorway. Suddenly he turned back to the shocked boy and said, "If you tell anyone I said that, I will make your life a living hell." Then he walked into the darkness without a look back.  
  
"Did he just say he was proud of me?" Harry asked weakly.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "I think he did."  
  
"Did hell freeze over?"  
  
"I don't think so," Draco shook his head. "After all, we're still here. Come on, let's go."  
  
Draco started towards the entrance. When he was half way there, he stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?"  
  
Harry was chewing on his lip and staring out of the hallway they had come thru. Snapping out of his daydream, Harry turned troubled green eyes on to Draco.  
  
"I can't."  
  
Draco backed out of the passage. "You can't what?"  
  
"I can't leave your mother here, Draco. I just can't."  
  
Draco sighed. "I don't want to either, Harry. Mom's tough, though, and I know that she'll get out or die keeping those death eaters in here. But we have to go on Harry. Mom doesn't want us, either of us, to die."  
  
Draco stalked foreword and grabbed Harry's hand. Leaning forward, he gently kissed his boyfriend, squeezing his hand gently. "We have to leave Harry. For us." Tugging gently, he led the reluctant Harry down the hallway.  
  
They walked out of the hall and out into the dark night sky. They hurried into the depth of the forest and moments later, a large ball of fire lit the air and the echoed of explosion rocked through the clearing.  
  
They stood side by side and watched the glow thru the branches of the trees. Nothing had escaped the house. Harry tightened his grip on Wormtail and turned towards Draco. It was over.  
  
Before he could open his mouth, a voice called from behind him.  
  
"You'll pay for what you have done!" it called. Then the night swirled into oblivion.  
  
AN: Here is another late chapter into this story. Though no one seems to like it anymore. Oh well. Please review and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	23. Ch: 23

My Color: Gray Ch: 23 Disclaimer: Not mine, see part 1.  
  
  
  
"He has to pay for what he's done," a voice said angrily. Harry slowly woke up from the blackness of unconsciousness. Dizzy, he glanced around the dark room with unfocused eyes. Whoever shot that spell at him knew to take away his glasses when he woke.  
  
Squinting to the side, Harry got a brief impression of silver blond hair before someone slapped him on the face.  
  
"So, you're awake," came a cold feminine voice from above him. Harry briefly thought the voice was familiar but he just couldn't place it. His glasses were suddenly slammed onto his face and everything came into super sharp focus.  
  
In front of him was none other than Eva, long blond hair and everything. Harry looked quickly around the room before taking a renewed interest on the woman in front of you.  
  
"You're the one whose been trying to kill me?" he asked, his voice slightly incredulous. "You don't even look like you could hurt a fly." Cold brown eyes met his with a snarl and moments later a hand connected with his face.  
  
"You don't look like you are even smart enough to do what you did." Eva raised her hand for another go at Harry.  
  
"Now, now Eva, you mustn't hurt Harry too much. After all, Malfoy hasn't woken up yet. Can't hurt him without some kind of audience looking on." From the deepest shadows of the room appeared another figure, the shape of someone Harry knew only too well.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Indeed it was Ginny Weasley- all clad in black with eyes as cold as ice, she stalked foreword with a look of utter distaste and hate plastered on her pretty face. Ginny stood directly in front of Harry. Pushing Eva slightly to the side she raised one hand and brought it quickly across his face.  
  
Harry winced in pain as he felt a thick liquid slowly travel down his face. He glanced up at Ginny and noticed the small knife, dripping with his blood, hiding in her small hand.  
  
"Ginny? Why? I don't understand."  
  
The look of utter hate solidified in her eyes. She glanced briefly at Eva before stalking closer to Harry. He fought unsuccessfully with the bonds holding him in place and when that failed, he slumped dejectedly against a smooth stonewall.  
  
"Like I once said, you are not very bright. Every note and every attempt at your death was done by Eva and I. 'Why?' you may wonder. Because you hurt me, Harry! Deeper than anyone else." Ginny slapped Harry once more with the blade of her knife before pacing in front of his prone body. Eva watched her silently and came and kissed her lightly before checking on the other prisoner.  
  
"Switching houses I could understand. If it made you happy than I would be happy. But then you started dating that retched thing," she kicked Draco in the face before continuing. "And I knew you had gone to far. You never thought about me, Harry, not at all! I loved you so much that I would have given my life to save you but do you care? No! No one cares about Ginny.  
  
"It's not easy to be the only girl out of seven boys. I wasn't special and I knew you would never love me. So, one night when I was crying out in the gardens, Eva found me." Eva smiled lovingly at the woman in front of her. "Eva told me I was the prettiest woman she had ever seen and she knew about the darkness in me. She helped me come to terms with it, helped me cultivate it. She brought me into the darkness."  
  
Ginny stopped and slowly raised her shirt. There, on her forearm, was the thing Harry was afraid to see- the Dark Mark. Eva joined Ginny and showed her matching tattoo. Harry watched in sick fascination before he was snapped out of it by a voice on his left.  
  
"Is this some kind of new age mating ritual? Going out and pledging yourself to a psychotic Dark Lord?" asked Draco in his coldest tone.  
  
Eva snarled and swiftly kicked Draco in the face. Then she kicked him again, over and over, until Ginny told her to stop. She was staring avidly at Harry's sick looking face.  
  
"He's not sick, he's brilliant!" Eva snarled.  
  
Draco spit out blood and glared at her. "He is demented, bitch, just like you! If he's willing to rape and kill little children then that shows you how messed up he is!"  
  
Harry turned away from his boyfriend and concentrated on his binding. Draco once said that Harry had the capacity to do wandless magic. Concentrating and imagining his binding falling away, Harry nodded for Ginny to continue.  
  
"Why Voldemort?" he asked.  
  
"Why not? Did you know that Tom still haunted me? I fell in love with him Harry. In second year when he took over my body. He told me he was sorry that he had to do this to me but he promised to take care of me. When I joined his ranks, he said the same thing to me. And I stilled loved him in a deep part of my heart. No one knew, of course. No one suspected small- quiet little Ginny. But now, Harry, you pay for taking away my Lord!"  
  
Ginny raised her hand and lunged. The knife slashed through the air, moving with liquid grace. Harry tried to move but was too late. He felt the knife slide through flesh right beneath his ribcage as his body rocked in pain.  
  
"HARRY! Get off of him you BITCH!" cried Draco. He tried to attack Ginny but was held down by Eva. Still, Ginny kept stabbing him over and over but strangely enough she missed his heart every time.  
  
Harry heard grunts of pain from his left and he looked over to see Draco being beaten by Eva. "Draco." The world was slowly turning gray and Harry tried vainly to stay awake, to stay focused and with his surroundings. Harry's eyes met and held with Draco's and the whole world dissolved around them.  
  
The only thing that mattered was Draco. Harry remembered every touch and every caress they had shared. Distantly Harry registered that Ginny had stopped stabbing him and Eva had backed away from them.  
  
"I wish we had had more time together, love," whispered Harry. Blood slowly fell form his lips but he still didn't take his eyes off of Draco. Bruises marched back and forth a crossed Dracos' face but Harry thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
"I'm sorry I hated you, Draco. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'm sorry." Harry struggled to breath as blood slowly filled up his lungs. "I love you, Draco."  
  
"Harry? Harry, focus on me, please, love. Don't leave me Harry, please. I love you, please don't leave me."  
  
Light filled the room; a pure and golden light, distracting Ginny and Eva who had stared at the two boys and making them turn around. A voice said something but neither one noticed. The bonds around the boys fell away, burned from the contact of the light. Draco immediately scooped Harry up into his arms.  
  
Tears were slowly falling from those big gray eyes and Harry weakly tried to brush them away. "I'm sorry, love. I think my Mom would have loved you if she was alive." More blood poured from his lips. "At least I'll get to meet her soon. I hate leaving you."  
  
"Shhh, Harry. Don't talk like that. You'll be fine and we'll live together and have tons of beautiful children with y-your messy hair and- and big green eyes. Don't leave me Harry."  
  
Harry simply smiled and slowly drifted away. Draco sat there unmoving before crying harder. Leaning over and clutching Harry to him.  
  
"Don't leave me," he said softly. More tears fell like rain. "Don't leave me, Harry. Damn it Harry, I said DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
The light around them was burning brighter and Draco felt something in him swelling. A voice seemed to whisper deep in him 'Blood of my soon, Tears of pure love, Heal thy wounds and return to thy love... Live well, Harry. I love you'. Then the voice was gone.  
  
Draco felt the strength return to him and he sat up straight. A rope seemed to form in front of his eyes, silver and gold entwined to form an almost crystal clear color. "Pure love.." One end was shinning brightly while the other was dimmed.  
  
"I command you to come back! I command you, Harry James Potter, to come back to me! Damn it, love, COME BACK!" Something on the other end uncurled and latched on tightly to the rope. "That's it Harry, come back. Come back.."  
  
Draco felt the breath raise Harry's chest as his heart started beating. The gathering light gathered itself and flew into Harry's body, healing the most devastating wounds. Harry opened his eyes and looked up, smiling.  
  
"I'm not gone? I dreamed of a rope and you were on one side, calling me back. My side was dimming. I didn't want to leave. You brought me back?"  
  
Draco nodded. "And I don't intend to let you go. Ever again."  
  
They smiled at each other before passing out.  
  
AN: Wow, this is long. And still not done. Anyway, I hope people like this and I know that many will not like Ginny being the stalker. I, personally, think that it is a possibility but that's just me. I am expecting flames but if I don't get any, yippy! Thank you to all my reviewers and enjoy! ~Ta-ta 


	24. Ch: 24

My Color: Gray Ch: 24 Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A sharp prod of pain woke Harry up from his much deserved, and much needed, sleep. Opening his eyes and looking up, Harry found himself looking back at Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse.  
  
"Am I dead?" he asked in a voice raspy with disuse. A glass was shoved into his hands and he obediently took a sip. Soon the glass was pulled away and he was forced to down a foul tasting potion, which he was sure Snape made especially for him.  
  
"Far from, Potter, though if you do something like that again, I might just leave you," replied the nurse.  
  
Glasses were slipped onto his face and Harry got a good look at the witch's face. Though she may act like she didn't care, Harry could tell she had been worried about him the whole night.  
  
"Thank you," he said. She looked shocked for a moment but then she smiled in return.  
  
"You're quite welcome. You gave us all a scare, Potter, and I know Malfoy will be anxious to see you awake. I sent him back to your dormitories yesterday. Dumbledore will be in here soon but don't move, you might hurt yourself again. Oh, these are for you."  
  
With a quick flick of her wand, piles of candy, cards, and what looked suspiciously like a stuffed teddy bear appeared all over his bed.  
  
"Try not to over stuff yourself. It might make you sick again."  
  
Harry was finally left alone and he thought about all that had happened as he slowly ate his way through a chocolate frog. Was Voldemort really gone? Could he finally have a normal life without the threat of someone trying to kill him? All these thoughts and more danced through his head.  
  
A noise from the doorway made him glance up and he suddenly smiled at the figure who had entered. "Draco!"  
  
"You're awake!" cried Draco. He sprinted across the room and flung his arms around Harry, holding him tight. "I thought I had lost you."  
  
He leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a possessive kiss, one that left Harry breathless and waiting for more.  
  
"I see you've missed me."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and scooted in next to Harry. Picking up a chocolate frog, the two boys dug in and talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Suddenly Draco turned silent and gazed thoughtfully at the wall, not even caring that the chocolate frog was melting in his hand.  
  
Harry picked up the pale hand and started slowly sucking off the chocolate. That drew back Draco's attention and he watched with a small smile as Harry continued his work. Once every smudge was gone, Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong? You spaced out on me for a moment."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About that voice. When I was bringing you back I heard a woman's voice calling for you. I think it might have been your mom."  
  
Harry looked at Draco in shock. He knew Draco would never joke around with something like that, he knew how Harry would feel. But what if it was the truth? He though back hard and he could distantly remember a loving feminine voice through the darkness that was trying to get him.  
  
"I think I heard her too. What did she tell you?"  
  
"To take care of you."  
  
Harry was about to reply when Dumbledore interrupted him. Next to the smiling old man stood none other than Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Ah, you're awake! How do you feel Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Fine," replied Harry with his face void of any emotion. He stared silently at the Minister, along with and equally silent Draco. Draco placed his arm securely around the smaller boys shoulders and he stared, daring Fudge to do anything.  
  
Though the older Malfoy was dead, the name itself held a lot of power and Draco was raised to be exactly like his father-ruthless and intimidating. The look Draco passed the old fool insured a lot of pain if any harm came to Harry.  
  
"Good morning Draco. The Minister just wanted to ask you a few questions concerning the Malfoy Manner and what you did. Nothing will happen to you, Harry, so don't be afraid."  
  
"Hello, Harry. The others have made it back safe and sound so you don't need to worry about that," a grateful look passed over Harry's face. "And thanks to Draco we have Peter Pettigrew in custody so Sirius Black will get that trial."  
  
Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "However, we need to know what happened. As you know, you could be charged with murder and property damage-"  
  
"It was my house and my property. I will not press any charges considering I helped destroy the place."  
  
"I'm not saying we are charging you, I'm saying without the proper information some will probably be charged. I need to know what happened."  
  
Harry sighed and gave the minister the truth on what had happened.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then how did you survive?"  
  
"I can answer that," said Dumbledore. "You see, Harry and Draco are soul mates. Because Draco was not willing to let Harry die, he healed many of the more harmful injuries and was able to keep him alive until help arrived."  
  
"Speaking of which, what happened to Ginny and Eva? Who saved us?"  
  
"I did," said a voice from the door. Standing there with a very happy Hermione stood Ron Weasley.  
  
"You?"  
  
"He's serious Harry. He arrived just before Dumbledore and knocked out Ginny and Eva."  
  
"How?"  
  
Ron shuffled embarrassed before speaking. "Well, I noticed Ginny acting all weird and overheard her talking to Eva about a meeting at Malfoy Manor. I knew something was up so I asked Hermione if there was a way to trace portkeys and find where it went. She taught me a spell so when Ginny left, I followed. I arrived in time to hear what happened and knocked them out. I'm sorry Harry. She was completely nuts you know. And I never noticed."  
  
"It's alright Ron. I don't blame you. Thank you for saving me."  
  
They shared and awkward look before smiling at each other.  
  
"Well, everything matched up accordingly. I'm off, Dumbledore, and going to settle everything at the ministry. Good luck boys. I don't think you'll be bothered by us again."  
  
They watched as the minister walked away. "So we're soul mates?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes which explains a lot," said Hermione.  
  
"I'll let Hermione explain everything. If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
"What does it explain?" asked Draco, still cuddling Harry. They all arranged themselves around the room in various positions, getting comfortable.  
  
"It explains why you always tried to get Harry's attention. The bond wanted to be together but you wouldn't get together so it acted out to get his attention. That's why you always touch each other now. It's like being married without the ceremony- you were born for each other."  
  
They processed this information when Harry suddenly smiled.  
  
"Finally, I'll have a family that doesn't leave!"  
  
The door opened before anyone could reply and in walked a very crumpled Narcissa Malfoy. "Mom!" shouted Draco, leaving Harry's side and rushing to his mother's side. "You're alive!"  
  
"Draco, of course I'm alright! I portkeyed out of there before it blew." Hugging Draco tight, Narcissa looked over at Harry. Draco noticed her gaze and led her over to Harry.  
  
"Mom, this is Harry- my soul mate. Harry, meet my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."  
  
She stared at him just a moment before letting a smile grace her face. "Hello Harry. Draco has told me all about you and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Pleasures all mine. Would you like to join us?"  
  
She laughed out loud. "Thank you but no. I have a lot I need to prepare. I hope to see you soon though. Welcome to the family." She kissed him lightly on the forehead and left.  
  
The others sat in the hospital for hours on end, talking until the sun finally went down. They left, leaving Harry and Draco all alone. Snuggling in, Harry breathed in the scent of his boyfriends clothing, kissed him gently and was almost asleep before he said,  
  
"Do you think everything will go back to normal now?"  
  
"Normal? What's normal?"  
  
"I guess you're right. I love you, Draco."  
  
"And I love you, Harry. Forever."  
  
With that last thought and a smile, Harry drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in arms that would always love him forever and he was happy.  
  
Finis  
  
AN: Wow, I finally finished this story! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and thanks for the support. I hope you like this and please review! ~Ta-ta 


End file.
